Stay With Me
by team-exclamation-mark
Summary: A chance meeting, a kiss in the night can change everything. And yet some things will never change, two young lovers must fight for a love that is doomed from the start. They fight not just for love but freedom, but at what cost? 1920's drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it.**

**A/N: hi, everyone I decided to post a new story (even though I have like 4 on the go atm). It just popped in my head and I had to get it down, I may not update for a while as my main priority is my other story My Dirty Little Secret.**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

"I know it's not that easy,  
>Tryin' to make it through your twenties,<br>In a world that feels so big, right now"

**February 2nd 1928, 8:00pm**

Banging on the front door of a rundown building in a gritty area of town, the door was answered barely a minute later by the exact person she was looking for.

"Jacob" she breathed out before throwing herself into his arms. He was surprised at first to see her here, but she seemed worried and scared so he just held her in his arms kissing the top of her head gently. "Jacob, Jacob" she whispered her name as if she felt better just saying it.

"hey, it's okay I'm here" his voice low and soothing he pulled her inside out of the cold, closing the door and softly touching her ice cold cheek. Leading her up a worn staircase and into a small apartment, he sat her down in the only chair in the room, an old faded armchair by the window. For a few moments she was quiet as she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. Jacob kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his own, laying a soft kiss on the palm of her hand, while she opened he eyes and looked down at him.

"Jake...let's go somewhere, just us" she paused putting her hand on his cheek so he looked up at her. "leave all of this behind and go somewhere like Paris or London, please" there was real panic in her voice as her words came out rushed, she bit her lip as she did when she was anxious.

"What's brought this on? Has anything happened?" trying to remain calm, he squeezed her hand lightly as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I love you Jake...I love you and I'm scared of what Phil might do. So please...take me away, take me to a place where we can be together" more tears fell down her face as she broke down into heaving sobs, standing up he took her in his arms so that she was sitting in his lap so her head was on his chest.

"I love you Bella, more than anything...so if you are sure this is what you want, I'll do it for you. We'll leave but we can't do it right away, I'll need to get some money" she rested her head on his broad chest, feeling his heartbeat, comforted just by being with him and hearing his voice as they made plans.

"All I want is for us to be together"

"And we will be, don't worry I'll sort everything out my love" hooking a finger under her chin he lifted her head up and kissed her. Pressing her lips to his her fingers went to the nape of his nape, holding him closer. Moving his lips against hers he forgot about the rundown apartment he was in, he forgot about how they shouldn't be together. All he knew was her, the feel of her in his arms, pressed against his body and her soft lips on his. Nothing else mattered to him right now, she was the most important thing to him.

His hands moving down to her waist, she let out a content sigh moving her back a little to smile at him, as if to tell him how much she love him, her hands moving away from his neck to rest on his chest.

"Jacob, make love to me" she whispered the words so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "I want you to be my first...and my only" not knowing what to say he kissed her again and she repositioned herself so she was straddling him. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs round his waist as he carried her into the bedroom and gently putting her down on his single bed.

She looked up at him with wide doe like eyes, as he pulled off his shirt wordlessly. Standing in front of her, he got on the bed with his knees either side of her body, taking her right hand he placed it over his chest right over his heart.

"You are my everything, Bella. And my life, my heart...everything is yours as long as I live, everything I want and need is right here...with you" smiling that smile that made his heart beat faster and his palms sweat, she took the hand that held hers and held to her chest as he had done.

"You are my one and only Jacob, I never want anyone else the way I want you right now. Now kiss me" wasting no more time, he did as she asked his hands going down her chest and slowly unbuttoning her blouse, reveling in the moment between them.

When all that was separating them was Jacob's boxers and Bella's underwear, he stopped to look at her. Blushing under his gaze she cover her bare chest with her arms and looking away. Gently pulling her arms away he laid a kisses on her shoulder leading up her neck.

"Bella" he breathed into her ear making her shiver in nervous anticipation; he trailed a hand up her abandon to her arms crossed over her chest. "You don't have to hide yourself, you are beautiful...in every way" letting him move her arms away from her naked chest, she turned her head capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He moved his hand to her breast, tentatively cupping it, a low moan escaping her lips as she felt his touch on her.

Her moans encouraged him, deepening the kiss he gently massaged her breast as his erect member rubbed against her inner thigh. Her back arched into his touch, his name falling from her lips while he turned to his attention to her other breast.

"Jacob" she moaned her eyes fluttering closed, her hips thrusting upwards towards his, for the friction she craved. Hearing his name uttered from her lips as she writhed underneath him, spurred him on her moans like music to his ears.

Soon they were completely naked, with the only light in the sparse room coming from the moon peeking round the curtains, to fall on the young lovers. Tilting his head back to look at her, he saw strips of moonlight falling on her making her pale skin luminescent. Her hair in a messy halo around her, she could have been an angel, _she's my angel_ he thought to himself before lining himself up with her entrance.

Their eyes locked and she raised her hand to his heart, taking his hand and placing it over her heart before giving him a small smile. Slowly, very slowly he pushed into her one hand on her hip the other over her heart. Shutting her eyes a tear escaped as he pushed through her barrier as slowly as he could.

"Stop" she said and he froze inside her. Her face was scrunched up in pain as she adjusted to him, lifting a hand from her hip he wiped away the lone tear tenderly then leaning down and kissing her cheek. Feeling her around him was a wonderful but he was more concerned about how she felt, after a few deep breaths she opened her eyes to look at him. Taking the hand over him chest she held his hand, their fingers intertwining as she nodded for him to continue.

Cautiously he moved inside her, seeing her tense up slightly and wince he stopped. "I'm fine, please Jacob continue" still very slowly he continued, his hands on her waist as her eyes fluttered closed this time and another moan fell from her lips. She wrapped her legs round his waist pulling him closer inside her as he increased his pace, grunts coming from him as he got lost in her.

"oh god Bella, you feel so good" he panted out as he got closer to his release, she groaned out his name for the umpteenth time, becoming incoherent.

Once again arching her back, her breasts were pressed up against Jacob's bare chest and their bodies were flush against each other, as she cried out in ecstasy her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. Their movements became more frenzied as they came to their climax, Jacob leaning down for a kiss before reaching his climax.

"Jake!"

"Bella!"

Feeling their pleasure peak intensely they both cried out each other's name, as they came down from their high. Collapsing on the bed next to Bella, they were both breathing heavily and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Reaching out he wrapped his arm round her torso and pulled her close to him, so her head rested on his shoulder. Sighing contently she hugged him and kissed the side of his neck as he pulled the covers over them and kissed her forehead.

"nothing bad will happen to you while I'm here, we will leave in a few days' time okay?" she just nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling into the crook of his arm, feeling loved and safe.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31st 1927, 11:27pm<strong>

"Isabella, would you like to dance?" looking up from her glass of wine which she had barely touched, she saw James Nolan offering her his hand. Considering his offer she glanced over at Phil, who was in an in depth conversation with one of his men as two waiters brought over a bottle of champagne and flutes.

One of them was Jacob Black, he had started work at the Dragonfly Club two weeks ago in order to cope with the excess work generated by the Christmas and New Year celebrations. Bella had seen him round a few times and found him, as well as many others, very good looking. With short choppy black hair that every so often would fall in front of his eyes and a smile that was infectious, it was easy to see where his charm lay. Though he wore a uniform he made it his own, his white shirt had the sleeves rolled up a bit, a couple of the top buttons undone, he wore black trousers but no braces like the rest of the waiters instead he wore a simple black waistcoat.

He shoot a smile at Bella before leaving the bucket of champagne and walking away. Sighing she turned to James as he looked at her, expectantly awaiting her answer.

"James, I don't dance" his smile never faltered as he interrupted her.

"That's because you've never danced with me" she rolled her eyes at his attempt at flirting. "One dance?" he said almost desperately as he saw his stab at flirting failing miserably.

Looking over at Phil again she nodded and stood up smoothing out her dress. It was an indigo full length silk dress, more dressy than she was used to but it was very flattering on her. With a halter neck it bared her shoulders, fitted on her torso it flared out just below her hips, showing out curves she didn't know she had. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of silver stud earrings, a silver diamond cuff on her left hand and a ring on her right hand with a princess cut light blue sapphire in the middle. Her hair had been twisted up into a french twist, a few loose curls framing her face.

Taking his hand, she let James lead her onto the dance floor as a jazz number started up, the singer Alice Brandon swaying her hips in a short black number, grinning widely as she sang to the club. Holding her by the waist they began to dance, he twirled and dipped her expertly but she didn't enjoy it, like she should have. Maybe it was his smarmy smile or the way he had too much grease in his blond hair but she didn't like James. She knew he was a shady guy and everyone knew he was in all sorts of dodgy dealings, quite a few of them involving Phil.

The dance floor was crowded as more and more people drank and danced to the New Year, so she was forced to stand closer to him than she liked. When the song ended, she smiled politely at James and then tried to move away from the crowded dance floor, back towards the table. However as she took a step away from James, he clamped a hand over her wrist his smarmy smile now a snarl.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go back to the booth" she tried to remain calm as his grip on her wrist tightened.

"Stay here and have another dance with me" he yanked on her wrist harshly, pulling her towards him. Feeling her calm slip away, she attempted to free her arm but his grip was strong and she didn't know what he might do next.

"Please James, just let me go" he looked down at her and his lips stretched into a harsh smile. His other hand went to her hip, his fingers curling round her hip made her want to get away even more.

"Bella, you look quite grown up tonight, much unlike when Phil took you in, all those years ago. I have to say you look a lot like your mother, now she was very beautiful" she froze as he mentioned her mother the late Renee Swan, her mother had passed a few years ago when she was barely thirteen. She had been shot dead, so Phil was the only person she had left. He had loved Renee and he had promised her to look after Bella, much like he would his own daughter. She remembered her father, but after her mother death he had disappeared and no one knew where he was.

Coming back to the present, the way James looked at her made her skin crawl, as his gaze on her turned to a leer, his eyes scrutinizing her body. He leaned his head down and ran his nose along the side of her bare neck.

"you know you smell very floral, it's very...tempting" her heat beating wilding her next action was impulsive and unlike her, but all she wanted right now was to get away from his, hands on her and his closeness. Stamping on his foot as hard as she could she ran, hearing a string of curses from James she didn't even get to the edge of the dance floor before he grabbed her elbow wrenching it behind her back making her cry out in pain. None of the other dancers seemed to notice, the majority of them were so drunk it was astounding that they could still walk, let alone dance.

"That wasn't very nice was it? I was only giving you a compliment" he spoke into her ear, she cringed as his grip on her arm tightened momentarily then loosened at he turned her round to face him. He placed his hand on the side of her face and he looked as if he was about to kiss her. She struggled more in his grip, twisting her arm in an effort to free herself.

"Please, let me go!" she pleaded looking round beseechingly. Then his grip on her arm loosened, pulling her arm away she massaged her sore wrist looking back at James. He had been punched square in the nose by a waiter, Jacob Black who had seen the struggle and felt an urge to help the girl.

"You should listen when a lady asks you leave her alone!" were his first words to James as he staggered back, due to the force of Jacob's blow. Raising a hand to his nose where a trickle of blood was dripping down his face, he saw the blood on his fingertips.

Bella took a few steps back as did some dancer now more aware of what was happening. A small space was cleared as James glared at Jacob, before he aimed a punch at his stomach. It hit him and he doubled over letting out a grunt and the people watching gasped collectively as Phil brought over a couple of his men.

"Yeah, like I'll take advice from a fucking bartender. If I want advice on how to get a crappy job then I'll ask you, otherwise stay out of other people's business" Straightening up he narrowed his eyes then wordlessly hit his shoulder, hard enough to almost make him fall over and curse loudly again. Swinging his arm round he hit him right in his left eye, gasping Bella went to Jacob without thinking.

"Are you okay?" she kneeled next to him and glared at James as he sat up. Jacob nodded but didn't say anything, touching his fingers to his eye and wincing slightly. He patted me on the arm before standing up and turning to face him. They both looked truly incensed but before either of them could get another hit in, the crowd parted and Phil came through a murderous look in his eyes.

"Escort these two out of my club" the first burly man with curly brown hair and brown eyes went up to James, and held him by the shoulder as he took him outside. He struggled looking outraged as he passed Jacob, but Emmett grip on him never faltered. Phil walked up to Jacob with Jasper his closest friend and colleague, looking at him with disgust.

"I do not want hooligans like you tarnishing my club, so you are fired...effective immediately, now go quietly before you do any more damage" Jacob shrugged off the hand of Jasper, choosing to walk out of his own violation. "I apologize for the inconvenience, a round of drinks on the house!" he called out, many of the patrons cheering as the music started up again. As soon as the crowd dissipated Bella rushed to Phil, as he walked back to the table an angry look on his face.

"Phil! Phil!" hearing her voice he stopped and turned round to face, a small smile replacing the scowl he wore earlier.

"Bella, I'm sorry you got caught up in that are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Look that waiter, he didn't do anything wrong he was trying to help me" he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure, Bella. Look I have some business partners here I need to look after and it's almost midnight. So go to the bar and get Edward to fix you a drink" opening her mouth to protest but he put his arm round her, in a one armed hug. "that's my girl, I'll come talk to you later" sighing in defeat she waited until he had walked away before striding towards the clubs front door, instead of to the bar.

Before she could walk outside she was stopped by Embry, one of the bouncers. "Hey where are you going Bella?"

"I feel really hot, I just want a little fresh air, do you mind?"

"No, go on" he nodded at her then let her walk outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air she looked left and right as she took a few steps forward. Seeing Jacob go round a corner to her left, she followed him picking up her dress as she strode to him. Rounding the corner she saw him up ahead but he looked very far away from her. She didn't know why but felt the need to follow, there was something about him she couldn't ignore.

"Hey wait!" she called out to him, _oh what was his name? _She thought as she almost ran after him. "Hey!" he stopped and turned to see the pretty girl from the club a few feet behind him, confused he looked at her. She was flushed from the cold December air, her hair that had been so neat a few minutes ago was now half hanging out more tendrils falling around her face. Slightly less noticeable was the bruise forming on her wrist, something that for some reason made him angry and made him want to protect her.

"Can I...help you with something?"

"I just...I wanted to thank you, for helping me back there. And...I'm sorry about you losing your job, I tried to talk to Phil, but he...he wouldn't listen" she was freezing her dress was thin and didn't give much warmth, wrapping her arms round herself as she waited for him to continue talking.

"It's okay, that idiot got what he had coming"

"Well, thank you...?"

"Jacob, my name's Jacob Black" he held out his hand and she took it, shaking it as a small smile spread across his face.

"Isabella Swan, most people call me Bella though" she smiled back then shivered as a gust of wind floated by, goose bumps up and down her arms she wrapped her arms round herself to try and warm herself up. Looking down at the jacket he had been able to grab on his way out, he took a few steps towards her and handed her the jacket.

"Here you go" she looked hesitant as she moved her arm as if to reach out towards him, but then she pulled her hand back and shook her head, biting her lip. "You look cold, come on take it I'll be fine" touching her bare shoulder, he felt an odd sensation much like he had been electrocuted. Her eyes widened as she too had felt it, clearing his throat he threw the coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you" he looked round and she took the chance to discreetly sniff his jacket, it smelt woodsy like pine trees and also slightly minty.

"Shall I walk you back to the club?" she shook her head and began to walk away from the club slowly.

"No, I hate that club. We're in there every night and I'm sick of it all...I want something else" she felt very comfortable around Jacob and she had only known him a few minutes. If she had to describe what she felt around him she would later come to say that it was like she could breathe easier around him. "Sorry, I'm talking too much"

"You're not, I like hearing you talk" he blurted out. "Okay, maybe I should stop talking" he said only half joking as he let out a nervous chuckle and walked alongside her. She smiled and for a few seconds she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, as she did this he got a chance to look at her features.

She had a heart shaped face and delicate features, she had nice lips with her top lip slightly smaller but that was only a tiny imperfection. Her skin was so pale, much like the porcelain on a fine china doll, her long lashes and dark brown hair was a stunning contrast against her skin. There was something different about her, she wore little to no makeup unlike most girls and she was completely unaware of how amazingly beautiful she was.

Opening her eyes she looked at him for a few moments before speaking again, they had walking to the end of the road and opposite them was a church. It had a clock tower and they could tell that it was only a minute to midnight.

"Happy new year, Jacob"

"Happy new year, Bella" they smiled at each other and then impulsively she reached out a hand placing it on his kissing the other so lightly he almost didn't feel it, apart from the warmth of her touch. Then she was gone so fast she might have been a dream, in his hand was his coat and as he slid it on he thought he could smelt a faint floral scent that had been there before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you for reading, whether that's 2 or 20 people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own anything Twilight :(**

**I also do own the David Allan Coe quote that I have used (by the way, I do realise the he wasn't even born in 1928, but I loved the quote and it fit in really well).**

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I have been focusing on my other story My Dirty Little Secret, as it is nearing its end I can work on this more.**

**I don't think this will be very long maybe, 5 -7 chapters there abouts.**

**Well here is the next chapter, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"There's something about the way you take my hand,

It's like I never touched a man,

And it's a beautiful thing,

You make me shy and you make me proud,

It's a beautiful thing,

You make me laugh out loud,

And when you pull me to you I unravel"

**~ The Pierces, Beautiful Thing ~**

* * *

><p><strong>January 10th 1928 – 10:23am<strong>

The first thing Jacob heard was a loud knocking which at first he thought was the pounding on his head, due to the excessive amount of alcohol he had had the night before. Since New Year's Eve he had not seen Bella since, nor had he tried to back to The Dragonfly to attempt to get his job back, he knew that was a lost cause.

Nearing falling out of bed as the knocking continued, he pulled on a pair of pant nearby and a cleanish looking shirt, tugging it on as he went to the door to his ratty apartment, if you could call it that. It was very small, with the bare minimum, the kitchen and living room were the same room, with a small square table somewhere between the two as a dining area. On one side there was the kitchen with the ancient cooker that took ages to start along with the small fridge with the blown bulb.

In the living area there was a small, battered, ugly brown sofa with a second hand coffee table. Which was decorated with coffee stains and a multitude of cigarette burns, various other stains the paint peeling round the edge. On the other side of the table there was a matching armchair, with more questionable stains and rips in the fabric. By the armchair a door led off into the bedroom that was less half the size of the main room.

There was only enough space for a single bed pushed against the wall with a small window, overlooking a brick wall, along with a petite wardrobe by the end of the bed. It was a dull and very depressing looking room, with everything a dismal shade of grey. Opposite the window was another door that led into a tiny, grimy bathroom that made the rest of the apartment huge in comparison. A basic toilet, sink and shower were in the bathroom, but squeezed into such a tiny space that there was barely any space to move, once the door was closed.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he opened the door, he was surprised to see Edward Cullen, the head bartender at The Dragonfly, at my door. During his very brief stay at the club, he had the impression that the older man disliked him, it could have been because of how often he slacked or left his tasks incomplete, either way it was he clear he did not like Jacob, so why was he here?

"Morning Jacob, can I come in?" nodding still half asleep, he stepped aside to let him inside. Jacob then went to the kitchen, rummaging around for something edible whist Edward looked round disdainfully. He had walked over to the armchair, but he got close enough he frowned and remained standing near the door.

"How may I be of service?" said Jacob, putting on a pompous tone, mocking Edward and his stuck up manner. Dismissing the not so subtle jibe, Edward stood straight, his arms by his sides as he turned his attention away from the squalor that was his apartment, to Jacob himself.

"Would I be right in assuming that you are still...unemployed?"

"What gave it away, this wonderful place I live in?" Edward's jaw clenched, it was clear he would rather be somewhere else but he had a duty to do.

"I may have found you a job" for a moment or two silence fell upon the two men, Jacob narrowed his eyes suspiciously before crossing his arms over his chest and sighing heavily.

"And why would you want to help me?"

"I'm not doing it for you" he sneered his contempt for him, dripping off his every word, as the corners of his lips turned down into a deep frown.

"Then who for?" uncrossing his arms he glanced at Edward, confusion etched into his features.

"Bella" he huffed going to the window and looking out at the bleak Brooklyn city view. "She felt it was her fault that you lost your job" his tone indicated that he disagreed with her.

"She asked for a favour, so I am doing this for my friend...not you, are we clear?"

"Where is it?"

"Downtown, it's just washing dishes and odd jobs, nothing glamorous. Get ready and we can go" that was good enough for Jacob, he needed the money so he wasn't going to complain. Going back into the bedroom, he brushed his hair and put on cleaner more presentable clothes.

Less than an hour later they were at a posh looking restaurant called 'Bella Italia', smiling at the title they walked inside the restaurant. Expensively furnished, Jacob felt very out of place and inferior as they were greeted by ruddy faced, balding man with a bit of protruding belly. He was well dressed in a tailored three piece light grey suit and shiny black shoes, as he greeted Edward enthusiastically.

"Edward!" he had a heavy New York accent, with a hint of an Italian accent. He shook Edward's hand smiling heartily at him, as he greeted him like an old friend.

"Hello Alejandro, meet Jacob Black" he motioned from the plump Italian to Jacob, whom the man had not noticed earlier. The man stretched out his hand with an easy smile, shaking his hand with vigour and zeal.

"Have you got any experience working in a restaurant?"

"Not really, but Edward said it was odd job and doing dishes. I can do that" he turned to Edward the hearty smile falling from his face.

"You've brought me someone, who has no experience" Edward shook his head at him.

"Everyone needs to start somewhere, he's a quick learner" he looked unconvinced and Edward murmured something to him that Jacob could not hear, the man nodded and looked at Jacob. "That changes things" turning to Jacob, he addressed him directly.

"It's night shifts mainly, sometimes you might have to cover a few tables if I am short staffed. You alright with that kid?" he nodded not saying anything, but wondering what Edward had said to change his mind.

"Thank you" said Jacob after a moment and he nodded at Jacob, turning round as a very pretty blonde walked in form the back of the restaurant.

"This is my wife Heidi, she will show you around, get you a uniform and explain what you are expected to do around here" Jacob nodded and Edward looked very smug as Jacob proceeded to follow Heidi into the office upstairs.

When he walked away, Edward turned back to the Italian smiling and thanking him for his help.

"It's no trouble, but I do have a question...if it is too personal you do not have to answer. What is so special about this boy that Bella goes out of her way to help him?"

"I honestly don't know" he shook his head, he clearly did not approve partly due to his dislike of the boy and partly because of Phil.

"What does he think?"

"Phil has strong opinions you know that. If he knew she was helping a guy like him out, he would be livid"

"He is very protective over her" Alejandro stated, making his feeling on the topic known.

"Who in his situation wouldn't be, he is the only family Bella has got, especially after her dad ran away"

"Ah, but that is their business" it was hypocritical of Alejandro, considering he was well known not only for his business venture but his ability to know all of the latest gossip, that New York had to offer.

"True, I should be going now. Thank you Alejandro" the older man tipped his head in acknowledgement and Edward turned on his heel and left.

* * *

><p><strong>January 12th 1928 – 7:53pm<strong>

Washing plates had already began bore Jacob out of his mind, he needed the money but the work was so monotonous and the kitchen too hot and he had only started his shift three quarters of an hour ago. He found his thoughts drifting to his family back home in small town Forks. His father and two older sister's one of whom already married, his thoughts also had a tendency to drift to Bella Swan.

This girl, whom he hardly knew, had helped him when he needed a job, who else would have done that?

Ten more minutes into his shift, Garrett Jackson walked into the kitchen and headed toward Jacob, he was the head waiter and so organised the wait staff's rota, amongst other duties.

"Hey kid you done there, cause I could use an extra hand" he was done, but soon another load off dished would be waiting for him.

"I guess I am, what do you need me for?" he motioned for him to follow him upstairs, talking on the way.

"I'm short staffed, two of my waiters have called in sick" his tone indicated that he thought it was a bad excuse for not coming in. "It's a busy, night so I need you to pick up the slack, just clean the tables so people can be seated quickly, take a few orders if the rest of them are too busy otherwise just stick to cleaning the tables. Got it?"

Nodding swiftly, he was handed a wait staff uniform and told to change quickly, with that Garrett left. After he had changed, he made his way back to the restaurant and went about his job, looking round at the bustle of customer and waiters going round, he much rather preferred this to working in the kitchen. Even if it was a little bit more paced it was something different and he was now out of the stifling heat of the kitchen.

A little while later, none other than Phil and Bella walked in, flanked by two of his henchmen Jasper and Emmett. They were greeted warmly by Alejandro the moment they stepped inside, he personally showed them to a private booth near the back of the restaurant. They didn't have to wait at all and so they got a few begrudging looked for those still waiting for a free table.

At first she did not see him, but as he started clearing a table nearby she looked up and their eyes met. When she recognised him, a small smile stretched across her face then as he walked away she turned back to the menu as a waiter walked up to them. She wasn't as dressed up like on New Years' Eve, but Jacob thought she still looked stunning.

She wore a white tea dress with a floral pattern, the sleeves were short but it looked very demure. Simple makeup only her hair was tied up in a low ponytail and she wore the same silver ring as that night, she twisted it round her finger throughout the evening looking slightly nervous.

He walked past the table a few times, Bella always looking up to give him a quick smile. Phil did not notice the exchanges nor did he recognise Jacob, even though he looked at him directly a few times to order more drinks. Someone who did see the looks they exchanged was Garrett, he opted to keep his mouth shut it wasn't any of his business.

As the crowd of customers thinned Jacob was allowed a quick break, going out to the back he dug out a cigarette lighting it and taking a deep puff just as a familiar brunette appeared at the doorway.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" he took a few more puffs from the cigarette before flicking it onto the ground and stamping it out. They didn't look directly at each other, though they did sneak in side glances when they thought the other person wasn't doing the same.

"How is it, so far?"

"How is what?" she rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall and giving him sideways glance.

"Your new job" she said in a tone that was bordering on sarcastic.

"Yeah, it's good. Thank you by the way"

"It's nothing" she said dismissively, shaking her head to emphasize her point.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" he looked at her pointedly and she shut her mouth smiling at him in an amused way.

"Why would you go to all this trouble, for someone like me? Someone you barely know, I might add"

"Someone like you?" she was genuinely confused and Jacob couldn't help but think that she looked very cute with her nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Coloured, anyone else wouldn't have given a fuck" she flinched at his swearing, before pushing herself off the wall, still looking at him with the confused look gone.

"All men are created equal, it is only men themselves who place themselves above equality"

"Who said that?" he asked realising by the way she recited it, that they were not her own words.

"I can't remember" she replied slightly bashfully, she looked like she wanted to say something but she bit her lip instead. Jacob instinctive took a step closer and he took as a sign of encouragement when she did not make a move to step away.

"Well thank you, again" he spoke quietly and his eyes dropped down to her lips, she saw his gaze lower and her cheeks went a delicate shade of pink under his intense observation. As if out of its' own accord, his hand went to her lip freeing it from her teeth.

Gently rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip to the corner of his mouth, he felt the same spark as before and he was very drawn to her. She didn't move away from his touch, in fact she did the opposite leaning into his touch lightly.

Slowly they moved closer together and Bella could smell that compelling scent of pine and mint belonging to Jacob, with their lips scarcely an inch away they stopped, waiting for the other one to take the plunge and make the last move. Slipping his hand away from her lips, he dropped his hand to her shoulder but just before their lips were about to kiss a stray cat jumped on the lid of a nearby bin. The resulting clang of the bin, shocked them and to his dismay they pulled apart, Bella smiling at him somewhat amused.

"I have spent my whole life in this town. I want...no, I _need_ something new...a-and exciting...and I think you're _exactly_ that" her lips ghosted over his again and then she took a few steps back to the door, a wide grin on her face.

"Wait!" she paused at the door, her eyes silently daring him. Those dark brown eyes were challenging him to do something, other than watch her leave.

"Yes?"

"You're not disappearing again, meet me when my shift is over"

"What if I have other plans?" she bristled at his demanding tone, but stuck her chin out as she responded to him.

"Do you?" he walked towards her, his eyes returning the steady gaze.

"I might have...or...maybe I don't want to meet you anywhere" her eyes held a mischievous glint to them, as she raised a single eyebrow.

"I don't think you do, but if I'm right about you, you'll meet me down the street in an hour" a smile played across her lips as she watched him for a very long moment. She then turned on her heel and left without another word or backward glance at him.

He chuckled and walked back inside, quickly returning to his job oblivious to the looks he was getter from the head waiter, every time he passed Bella's table. Soon they left and Bella still did not glance at him once, she instead nodded at whatever was being said by Phil.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Looking round the street no one was around, well no one apart from the passed out homeless man on the corner of the street. Jacob stood under a street lamp, looking round every few seconds as if hoping Bella would just appear in front of him. Shoving his hands into his pockets in an effort to stop himself from twiddling his thumb, it was at that moment he saw a small, thin figure walking in his direction.

"I was beginning to think you might never show" she just smiled at him.

"So what now?" he scratched the back of his neck, slightly nervous now that she was here.

"We could go for a walk?"

"In New York at night, there are all sorts of shady characters out there. Trust me I know" at her last words she looked down at the ring, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Don't worry pretty girl, I'll take care of you" she smiled, but there was a certain sadness in her eyes. It made him curious, he felt enticed by her and wanted to know a lot more about her, it was like he was attracted her much like the force of a magnet, even if he wanted to he could not pull away.

They started walking in a random direction, their arms swinging by their sides and every so often their hands would touch. It would be a little touch or brush of their skin, but it sent butterflies to her stomach and sent more sparks flying between them.

"I hardly know anything about you"

"Okay" she didn't see where this was going, but indulged him by letting him continue to talk.

"Tell me something about you"

"Like what?" was all she squeaked out as their hands lightly grazed each other and instead of ignoring it he had reached out and grabbed her hand, like it was perfectly normal.

"Your favourite colour, your interests; books, music...that sort of thing" she watched as he talked the way his mouth moved, how he motioned with his free hand to illustrate his point and the way his shirt had the top button casually undone so she could see part on his chest. When he turned to look at her she dropped her case, looking ahead as they walked hand in hand.

"My favourite colour is blue, I love to read. I read quite a bit actually" she shrugged, looking back at him as he too gazed at her watching her like she had been watching him. The only difference being that he didn't look away, he beamed a wide smile that was the infectious kind.

"What else?"

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Something about you fascinates me" Bella came to a stop, moving so that she was standing in front of him.

"Jacob?" he looked up suddenly very aware of how close they were. "I know, I've only just met you twice but I feel like I've known you a lot longer, but I don't know you, not really...does that make any sense?" he shook his head.

"Not quite, but I think I feel the same way" she rested her head against his for a moment, breathing in his wholesome scent that was comforting for some reason.

"Come on" she started to pull him forward, he gladly followed only too happy to go anywhere with her. They walked along in silence for a while, Bella tugging on his hand impatiently Jacob chuckling at her eagerness to get to wherever it was she was headed.

Soon they reached the park, she stopped for a moment letting go of his hand and he immediately missed the contact. Bending down she removed her heels, walking on the grass barefoot, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was following her. He smiled as she turned away and kept walking, they reached a small mound and she walked up to the top.

For a moment she stopped and pulled out the clip holding her hair up, it fell round her shoulders and down her back. It swirled round her face in the light breeze and she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the breeze around her.

Oblivious to the way he was looked at her she sighed and lay down on the grass looking up at the night sky. Going to join her he lay down on the slightly damp grass, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, for a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She turned to look at him smiling, as they intertwined their fingers, they then looked up at the night sky.

"Wow, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"The starts are bright"

"Yeah, I like it here. It feels so open, Jacob do you the cluster of stars there, the brightest biggest ones, with the three stars in a line?" she pointed it out and Jacob nodded, watching her face as she talked. Her voice increasing in speed, rapt as she pointed out the various constellations, in the night sky.

"You know a lot about astronomy?" it was more of a statement, she nodded still looking up.

"I read a book about it once, they all have stories and deeper meaning behind them. For example, looking to the left of Orion's belt what can you see?"

"Stars?"

"Yeah, but you see how they almost form a 'w' shape right?" he nodded not quite he could see it, but not wanting her to stop talking. "It is meant to depict a queen sitting on a throne, Cassiopeia. In Greek mythology, she was Queen and consort of King Cepheus. She was very fine-looking and they had a daughter, she claimed to be even more beautiful than the Nereids', the daughters of the sea god Poseidon" her eyes lit up and she talked with her free hand to show her point, engrossed in the tale she was telling Jacob.

"To punish her, he sentenced Andromeda to be tied to a rock with a sea monster awaiting her. After a battle over who should marry her once she had been rescued, both Cepheus and Cassiopeia were placed among the stars by Poseidon, after their death. Cassiopeia was put upside down for half the year because of her vanity, her husband beside her" she pointed out the constellation to Jacob, her lips curling up into a smile.

"Stunning"

"Isn't it?" she turned her head realising that he wasn't even looking at the stars, but right at her. She blushed again and he lifted his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently as he slowly moved closer.

"Bella...can I kiss you?" she nodded and she closed the gap between the two of them, pressing her lips to his for the first time. If he had to describe that kiss he would say it was like sunshine after a rainy day, it was that good feeling you got on a Friday, the relaxed feeling on a Sunday morning.

It way everything, everything and yet so much more.

Her soft, plump lips moved in sync with his her eyelids fluttering closed as her other hand went to his shoulder and then to the nape of his neck. He deepened the kiss, his hands going to her waist, pulling her tiny body closer to his own each of them losing themselves in each other.

"I have to go" she murmured against his lips, automatically his hands tightened round her waist holder her to him.

"Why?"

"Because Phil does not know that I am out" sighing dejectedly they sat up, Bella pulling her shoes back on as Jacob gazed at her. "Stop it"

"Stop what?" she stood up, adjusting her dress and looking down at him with her hands on her hips.

"I can feel you staring at me, stop it" standing he took a step towards her, so their chests were pressed together he gazed at her, brushing a lock of hair over her ear watching as her breathing became faster at that simple touch.

"I can't help it, you are breath takingly stunning" running his finger down her neck she gazed deep into his eyes as he kissed her again, this time chastely. Then taking each other hands again they left the park, walking fast and talking the whole way about their lives before they met.

* * *

><p><strong>January 13th 1928 – 9:30pm<strong>

"How could they fuck it up, it was very damn simple all they had to do was drop the stuff off. How fucking complicated is that!" yelled Phil as he paced in his study, the boy who had told him about the police raid on his warehouse by the docks, was scared out of his mind. He was barely a boy and it's wasn't his fault, but Phil was in one of his famous tempers, he didn't care whose' fault it was the point was that something had gone wrong.

"Phil, it was only a small shipment. It can be fixed" came the voice of Jasper from the other side of the round, where he had been observing the scene unfold. Ready to intervene if Phil's temper flared up, being his right hand man, so to speak, he was one of the very few people Phil trusted completely.

"You can go now" said Jasper, dismissing the now very grateful looking boy, who unfortunately had been the bearer of bad news. Once he left Jasper went over and closed the door, calmly and quietly walking over to the desk and sitting down in the chair opposite to where Phil was madly pacing.

"What a cockup, this is costing me Jasper and you want me to calm down"

"Don't lie to me Phil, I know why you are really upset. So don't give me all your bullshit" he fell quiet and as did Jasper, waiting for him to speak.

"Early today I saw Bella reading" he raised an eyebrow, but let him continue. After all Bella reading was a very common occurrence and so nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, yet. "The way she sat and concentrated so intently, it reminded me of Renee. Almost everything she does reminds me of her"

"She does look a lot like her mother"

"She is the splitting image of her, when she was Bella's age"

"Yes and...?" he took a deep breath nearly collapsing into the chair behind the desk as he looked out the window, and for a moment Jasper thought he had not heard him.

"Bella's father is not missing"

"Yes, he is Phil. He has been gone for years" Phil shook his head.

"But you see, I _know_ where he is"

"Where is he?" he sighed, pursing his lips then standing up and pacing again before answering Jasper.

"Charlie Swan is six feet under"

"H-how do you know t-that?" questioned Jasper shocked by this revelation.

"Because...I put him there"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have now finished MDLS, but I have recently started University, so I won't have too much time to update, I shall try but I can't make any promises.**

**So if anyone even come across this story, I apologize in advance.**

**Well, bye for now. Have a good weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"You have just lost me along the way

Somewhere between the fake smiles and your free drinks

Please don't smother me,

I swear that I need some room to breathe.

What with you all up, down and over me,

You're not a name, you're just a face"

**~ You Me At Six, Contagious Chemistry ~**

* * *

><p><strong>January 13th 1928 – 9:54am<strong>

"What do you mean 'you put him there'?" he gave Jasper a very pointed look.

"What do you think Jasper?"

"How? When?"

"This day, six years ago...exactly" he looked down at the desk then moved his gaze to the picture frame to his left. It was a picture of girl in her mid-twenties, a girl with fashionably short brown hair that was the splitting image of Bella.

"Why, did you do it Phil?"

"At the time I did it because he got in the way" Jasper started pacing his hands covering his face the whole time "...but now I realise it was because she still loved him. I saw the way they looked at each other and the way she talked about him. I think the night she died she had been planning to leave me, for him"

"So you had him killed" it was a statement not a question.

"No" Jasper looked up in surprise. "I killed him myself, no one knows. No one _must_ know" Jasper gives him a sideways glance, anger flickering across his face as he looked at Phil.

"What's makes you think I would? Because I'm such a good friend, I never told anyone about your dealings, I've always helped you and I stuck around. But what fucking good does it do me...or her?" his voice rising as his anger raged he pointed to the door, he didn't need to do anything else he knew what Jasper meant.

"You can't say anything to her" he nodded.

"Of course, some things never bloody change do they? Yet another secret I have to keep, for you. Why shouldn't I tell her? It would save me shit load of hassle"

"You wouldn't, you won't. This is Bella we are talking about, the girl you've seen grow up in the last six years, you care about her" Phil stood up walking round the desk towards him, strangely calm in the comfort that he could trust him. Though Jasper may hate his guts for what he did, he would never want to hurt an innocent girl like Bella.

"Jasper, if you were to tell her you know how upset she would be" he scoffed at the word 'hurt' but, his features softened somewhat.

"She would be a hell of a lot more than just 'hurt' Phil"

"Yes, she would...and you don't want that on you Jasper, I know you don't. So please...just let me deal with this"

"No, I know now and you are not on your own, so I may think you've done some messed up shit, but you are my friend and I do care for that girl"

"Thank you, Jasper" he held out his hand and Jasper squeezed tightly, making his friend wince but he did not pull away.

"If I find that you're hiding anything else about her, I will tell Bella everything. Don't think that I won't, friend" releasing his hand, Phil waited until he had left to shake his head and grimace at how tightly Jasper had gripped his hand. Sighing he walked out slamming the door loudly as he left Phil, closing his eyes and resting his head on the desk he remembered that night as clearly as if it had just happened.

At that moment a light knock came from the door to the study, lifting up his head and mentally shaking off the memory before it got the chance to take hold. To get its' claws in and haunt him, no he would not let that happen again.

"Come in" he called out, sitting up straight and turning his gaze to the window as Edward walked in.

"Hello Phil" he said calmly as he stood in front of the desk, as if he would not be there long.

"Can I help you with something Edward?" he shook his head, for a moment looking very apprehensive.

"No, but there is something you should know"

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Twirling in front of the mirror she was satisfied with the outfit she had on, a simple midnight blue dress flowing a little way past her knees, a low waist and buttons down the back. It was a casual dress that flattered her figure, smoothing down her hair which she had pulled back into a low bun she picked up her purse and was just about to leave when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

Walking to the door, she opened it to see Phil standing there he frowned at first then he composed his features into a careful smile.

"You look nice what's occasion?"

"Nothing really, I'm just going to see Alice and you know what she's like" she tried and failed to chuckle at her own flat joke.

"I heard something very interesting today"

"Really?" she said nonchalantly as she went to the cupboard to get out a jacket.

"Yes he told me, that you went behind my back and helped that boy from the club get another job, after I fired him"

"What is wrong with that?" her voice was strained as she tried to stay calm but started to get angry as she knew what Phil thought of Jacob, and it was anything but complementary.

"You shouldn't be spending time with him, he's not a good influence"

"And you would know, wouldn't you?" responded Bella, getting very defensive of him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't think I don't know about your so called 'business'? I know you have a few policemen in your pocket, I know a lot about your dirty dealings so yeah of course you _would_ know a shady character when you see one. But you _don't_ know him, the fight at the club was James' fault _not_ Jacob's"

"I see your already quite friendly with him"

"He is a nice guy, can't I talk to other people now?"

"I let you do whatever you want Bella, don't make me have to take that away from you now, because you want to play the saint" he scoffed at the idea and Bella turned to face him, the outrage clearly spelled out on her face as she took a step closer to him as he remained by the door, that was now shut behind him.

"You do no such thing! You tell me where to go, who I can be friends with, what I am going to do with my life...that...that is not letting me have my way. That is controlling me, I can barely breathe under all the rules you have enforced on me" she threw up her arms angrily as her voice got louder. "I am nearly 19 and I barely have any friends other than Alice, because I've never been to a proper school or met anyone my age. I have no control what so ever on my life, my life and I am stuck here. So tell me, how exactly do I get 'whatever I want', because I don't see it Phil. All I see is you chocking me and it's because of her...my mother isn't it?"

Gritting his teeth he shook his head, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. She shook her head too, pulling on the jacket and walking towards the door.

"Bella stop" she froze as passed him, her hand reaching for the door handle.

"What is it?"

"Where are you going?"

"To see Alice, where else would I go?" opening the door he turned to face her just before she walked away from him.

"Stay away from that boy, please"

"Why can't you just let me _live_ my life? Would it be so bad just let me make _my own_ mistakes, it's _got_ to be better than you wrapping me up and trying to protect me, from god knows what" he looked at her beseechingly, unable to find the words to explain to her why he did what he did.

When he didn't answer she shook her head a slightly mournful look passing over her features, before she turned her back on him and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>January 14th 1:00pm<strong>

"Hi Bella, come on in" Bella was on Alice's doorstep, walking in and up the stairs to Alice's simply furnished apartment, she pulled off her coat and hung it up then she followed her friend into the living room. Alice wore a pale pink silk robe, she had a day off so she was utilising it for the sleep she was so deprived of when working nights at the Dragonfly, well she had been until Bella had arrived.

Her apartment was decent sized with one bedroom but with the apartment stylishly decorated, Alice did not earn a lot of money from singing at the club, but her apartment always looked so nice. She worked two other jobs, one as a waitress at a local café the other as a sectary on the weekends for a small law firm, juggling about these jobs and finding most of her things at thrift stores she made a lot of her own clothes.

"What can I do for you, honey?"

"I just wanted to drop by and thank you for covering for me with Phil yesterday" she nodded as Bella took a seat by the window, but she narrowed her eyes at Bella at the same time.

"Sure thing, but where were you?" her eyes alight with mischief she sat down next to her, crossing her legs and staring at Bella eagerly waiting for an answer.

"I may have met a...boy"

"A boy? What's his name? Is he good looking? Where did you meet him? Tell me, tell me _everything_!" laughing at the relentless barrage of questions from Alice, who at this point was almost buzzing with excitement in her seat, Bella held out her hand to stop Alice and calm her down.

"You know him, that is to say, you've already met him" she wrinkled her brow as she thought of who it could be. Then her eyes widened as a wide smile crept onto her face.

"It's Edward isn't it?"

"No, what's make you think that?" Alice was more confused now, after all hadn't she seen all of the looks Edward gave her, every time he saw her. Or the way that he always seemed to have a smile for her, when the rest of the time he was moody and silent.

"Nothing, you would make a cute couple"

"Edward's my friend, I don't think of him like that" Alice nodded, slightly put out nonetheless she smiled at her teasingly.

"Then who is it?" she didn't answer right away, she pressed her fingers to her lips looking down and then back at Alice.

"Jacob?"

"That's the guy who Phil fired from the club, right?"

"It wasn't his fault...he was trying to help me with that creep James" she immediately tensed up, getting ready to defend him, seeing this change in her Alice sighed ad shook her head.

"I'm not saying it was honey, I take it Phil doesn't know?" frowning she shook her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, but he knows I helped him out and to say he's not happy with me, would be an understatement"

"Right...so what is he like?" queried Alice, curiosity getting the better of her.

As she talked about Jacob, Alice saw how her eyes lighted up and how she flushed, when telling her about all of the sweet things he had said to her. She saw that look in her friends' eyes and realized that her friend was too far gone, she was already falling in love with Jacob Black and she had a feeling that it would end well, especially if Phil ever found out.

* * *

><p><strong>January 18th 1928 – 11:01am<strong>

Knocking on the door to Jacob's apartment, he opened the door but other part of his face was visible from behind the door.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course...are you going to let me in?" her hands on her hips she stood there waiting for him to let her in.

"I wish you would have let me know you were going come round, maybe you should go home"

"Jacob! What is wrong with you" placing a hand on the door and pushing it back he took a small step back and she saw the big, bruise along his eye, that had effectively been hidden behind the door. But that wasn't all, he wore a shot sleeved top and she could see more bruises over his arms, she almost didn't want to see how badly hurt his chest had been.

"What...who did this to you?" he shook his head pressing his lips together, turning round and walking to his small sofa and sitting down on the edge, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands supporting his head.

Walking into the apartment she shut the door behind her and slowly made her way over to him, sitting down next to him and placing her hands on his arm. Delicately tracing the marks on his arm she stayed silent, until he moved his hands away from his face and took one her hands in his own.

"Jake...tell me what happened"

"On the way home yesterday night, I was attacked. I didn't see them until they were beating me up, they gave me a good kicking before they stole my wallet and ran away though"

"I can see that, did they break anything?"

"Um...my side feels really sore when I move too quickly" without any hesitation she tugged the bottom of his shirt up, looking at the spattering of fresh bruises along his ribcage, in particular the massive one on the left side of his body.

"Take a breath Jake" taking in a shallow breath wincing at the same time, nothing looked out of the ordinary. "Maybe, you've bruised your ribcage, you should go to a doctor Jake"

"With what money?" was his reply as he tugged down his shirt, grimacing against at the sharp movement. "Those thugs didn't realise that I barely had ten dollars in that wallet and I don't have my pay check coming till the end of the month, and that is going right to my rent and family. I just can't afford it"

"I'll pay for it, I have enough money" he shook his head and took her hands again.

"No, I can't let you do that"

"I want to, I am worried about you" moving her hand to his face she stroked his cheek leaving her hand on his cheek. Closing his eyes and leaning into her gentle touch he sighed, opening his eyes and bring her hand to his lips to lay a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you, but no. I'll be fine okay?" she frowned and squeezed his hand, bringing it to her lips and laying a small kiss on the back of his hand like he had done.

"If you say so" leaning forward she softly kissed the side of his face, just below his black eye.

"Ahh, it already feels so much better" he said letting a soft sigh escape his lips, as she smiled against his cheek.

"You're the one that's hurt, why are you trying to make me feel better?"

"I don't know, I guess I like having you around" he shrugged and linked their fingers together.

"You're not so bad yourself"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side, he pulled her closer to him putting his arm round her shoulder, ignoring the pain when he moved his arm.

"Yes"

"Wow, thanks for that compliment, Bells"

"Any time" she cautiously leaned her head on his chest, relaxing into the warmth of his body next to hers.

They sat in a content silence for a few moments, happy to stay like that for a while, until Jacob broke the silence.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" was her response as she turned her head to look at him, while he spoke again.

"I think...I'm in danger...of falling in love with you. I think...I already am" for a while she didn't say anything, she sat up and turned away from him. "Bella, I didn't mean too...erm...I...just..." thinking he had scared her off he tried to backtrack, but he couldn't take it back.

She turned to face him a small smile on her face before she leaned in close and touched her lips to his, effectively stopping his worried stuttering. He soon deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth to hers more firmly as she turned her body so their chests were pressed together.

Parting her lips, he let out a gasp and doubled over as Bella accidentally hit the side of torso, when she had been shifting onto his lap to get more comfortable. Letting out a gasp and a string of profanities, Bella hopped up immediately concern for him written all over her face.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" her hands fluttering round him, he sat up and shook his head, his breathing shallow and strained.

"I'm fine" he said between gritted teeth.

"I'll get you some ice" rooting round in his kitchen she found a clean looking tea towel, and grabbed a fistful of ice, wrapping in it the towel and bringing it to Jacob as he tried to breathe normally.

"Thank you" he sighed in relief as he lay down on the sofa, his feet hanging off the edge as he was so tall. Smiling at each, she crouched down by his head laying her hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"I know, I am falling in love with you...and I wouldn't have it any other way" gazing into each other's eyes, they shared another kiss. Then as she broke away, Jacob shifted over so there was space for Bella on the sofa.

That was how they spent the rest of the afternoon, laying on his couch Bella tucked into the crook of his arm talking and every so often sharing a kiss. They were happy and they could want for nothing else, other than the other's comforting presence.

* * *

><p><strong>January 25th 1928 – 3:21pm<strong>

They had barely spoken in over ten days, if he asked Bella a question she would give him a short curt answer, barely looking at him or acknowledging him otherwise. She spent a lot more time with Jacob, snatched moments in the afternoons before his work or stolen kisses in the night after his shift was over.

Alice continued to be her ally, but she was becoming increasingly worried for Bella, Phil was becoming suspicious of the all the time she said she was spending with Alice, but he couldn't say anything to her or they would have another argument and that might just push her further away from him.

They were in Jacob's apartment again, it one of the few places they could go without being found out. They lay on his bed, wrapped up in each other, the bruises were still there on his body, but they were fading and hurt him much less.

"Bells, what is the deal with Phil?"

"What do you mean?" he was tracing circles on her hip, making it very hard to concentrate on forming words. It was tempting to kiss him again and not to stop, just before it went any further. Before they went past that line that they couldn't go back over, she knew she wanted him but she didn't think she was ready.

She wanted for him to be her first and she wanted to be able to walk hand in hand with him, without any looks or snide remarks. She wanted to be able to do what she wanted with the man she loved, without having to consider how angry Phil would be.

"You live with him, but it's not romantic. He takes care of you but he is not your father, so what is he?"

"A few years ago my mother died, this is hers. My father gave it to her" she showed him the ring that she always wore. "Phil loved my mother so when she died...he took me in, he took care of me. He is like my father" her eyes prickled as she talked about her mother.

"What about your real father?"

"He left us before she died, he never came back...to this day I have no idea where he is, whether he's even alive or not" the tears spilled over and frowning he wiped away her tears kissing her cheeks were they had fallen, wrapping his arms round her more securely.

"How did your mother die?" he was almost hesitant, he wanted to know but he could see that it was something that had hurt her deeply and still did.

"She was murdered, shot by a gang who wanted to steal her purse, then recognised her"

"How did they recognise her and why would that matter?"

"My father was a police officer, he had put a notorious gang member in jail and he had been part of the attackers gang, it was just bad luck that she was alone that night" more tears fell down her face and her small body shook with the sobs wracking through her body.

"I'll never hurt you, my love. I never want to see you cry again"

"I love how much you care Jacob"

"That's easy, it's because I love you" wiping away another tear she gave him a genuine smile, their eyes locking as she ran her hand up his arm to the nape of his neck.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that was shorter than my previous chapters but it should end there. So what do you think? I know it is moving fast with quite a few jumps, but overall this will be a very short fanfic, there will only be 1 or 2 more chapters after this.**

**Thank you all for continuing to read this, whether that's 2 people or 200.**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: this will be the last chapter folks! It has been very short, as I intended it to be.**

**For the later more epic part of this chapter, the song by E.S. Posthumus – Arise, fit in well, you can check it out on you tube. Admittedly the guitars don't quite fit in with the late 1920's, but I still love it, so check it out if you get a chance.**

**Furthermore, I may have lifted a storyline from OTH, so if any fans of it are reading this, you will realise which bit I stole.**

**Thank you for continuing to stick with me, even after it took over a month to post the second chapter :D enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I still, sleep on the right side

Of the white noise

Can't leave the scene behind

Could I be anything you want me to be

It's always meant to be seen

When you see yourself in a crowded room

Do your fingers itch, are you pistol-whipped?

Will you step in line or release the glitch?

Can you fall asleep with a panic switch?

* * *

><p><strong>January 31st 1928 – 9:27pm<strong>

"Here" was all he said as he handed Bella a small box, slowly opening it and peering inside she saw a ring, it was a simple band nothing expensive, just simple.

"Jake, what's this?" she turned to look at him, balancing the box on her knee as he took her left hand in his.

"It's not a wedding ring, it's a promise ring"

"It looks a lot like one, what's the difference?" her brow scrunched up and he smiled at her, thinking about how adorable she looked at that moment.

"The difference is that this..." he taped the box before picking it up and taking the ring out, holding it up "...is a promise, that one day, maybe not soon but one day, I will marry you" he choose his word deliberately, speaking slowly and steadily. "So what do you say Bella, will you marry me, one day?"

"I know we're young and I know we haven't known each other long...but this feels right"

"It does" she agreed, nodding and letting him slip the ring onto her finger. She looked at intently for a while, silent as her smile slowly faded.

"Hey Bells, what is wrong?" shaking her head and forcing a smile on her face, she lifted her gaze.

"Nothing" the smile faltered. "It's just, as soon as I get home...I'll have to take it off so Phil doesn't see it. I have to hide yet another thing from him" moving the box aside he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms round her so her head was on his chest and his chin was leaning on the top of her head.

"Are you two still fighting?"

"Not really, we have just stopped talking. It's horrible, but he winds me up! He talks about how what he does in my interest, but it's like he's trying to control me" a thought occurred to Jacob, was she with him just to anger Phil, was he just a way to rebel like she never had the chance to do before?

"Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him, he really is the only person I have left" Jacob grunted and she rubbed his forearm. "What I mean is he has been my family so long, he is one of the only people who knew my mother" her voice lowered, reminiscent about her mother's unsolved murder "I feel like I'm forgetting her Jake, I feel like my memories of her will fade away and I won't have anything of her left" fiddling with the ring, she bit her lip and fell silent again.

"Hey, listen to me Bella. You've told me so many things about her, about her favourite books the way she would tell you stories. You've told me so much about her I feel like I already know her, there is no way you could lose all of that, she loved you and that is not something you could ever forget...no one could" turning round and facing him she smiled and laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>February 1st 1928 – 10:37pm<strong>

Creeping back to her room after a few stolen kisses from Jacob, Bella had a wide smile on her face as she tip toed past the study, until she heard raised voices from the study. Taking a step to the door she realised that it had been left ajar, she could see part of the room.

She could see that the fire was going and that Phil was pacing in front of it, the second person was just out of sight but she recognised his voice almost immediately.

"Dammit Phil, why did you drag me into all of this?"

"It's not as if you haven't done deeds just as bad before, so don't act like a bloody saint"

"Yes but this isn't just anything is it? It is Charlie we are talking about, former fucking police, if anyone found out I would go down with you, for assisting or...whatever" covering her mouth to stifle a gasp, she gathered they were talking about her father.

"Jasper it was years ago, no one is going to be digging around in that anymore"

"Really?" he scoffed and Phil stopped pacing to look up in his direction.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Only the most obvious point, Bella...hasn't she ever asked what happened to Charlie?"

"No, she hasn't. I told her he left shortly after Renee's death"

"You let her believe that he didn't care? That's a new low Phil, even for you" it was Phil's turn to scoff at Jasper.

"Are you forgetting what you are willing do to earn money Jasper? You keep acting like you're so above all this, when you have helped me out with the majority of these deals. So drop the innocent act, as you are anything but innocent"

Bella wanted to do something, to run, scream do something. Nonetheless she felt perversely attracted to hearing the rest of the conversation, a large part of her wanted to know what had really happened to her father.

"So what do you want from me? To keep quiet? After all why else would you tell me after all this time, when I can't do anything else about it?" Phil sank into an armchair and Jasper walked into her line of sight, taking the seat opposite him.

"Yes, I also want you or someone else to keep a close eye on Bella. She is sneaking off all the time and I don't think she's that close to Alice, I think she is meeting that boy"

"The one from the club?" she could hear the distaste in his voice and her hands clenched into fists, unconsciously as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Yes, he is bad news but she won't listen. I will not lose her like I did Renee" the last part was lower and Bella had to strain to hear it, Jasper leaned forward and she couldn't see his face but she could see Phil's. he looked pale in the flickering light of the fire, shadows dancing over his face and making him appear very gaunt and pitiful.

"What do you mean 'lose' her? She loves you Phil, you know that?"

"Why would she? I am not her father nor any part of her family, everyone she had is dead and whose fault is that?...no one other than me?" he dropped his head into his hands, whilst Jasper patted his shoulder unsure of how to deal with him.

"How is it your fault that she got shot, you weren't there" he shook his head.

"I was there, I saw her die and it was my fault" that was too much for Bella, taking a step back she turned and as silently as possibly ran to her room, locking the door behind her.

Changing out of her day clothes she tried hard to focus on each task, brushing her hair and plaiting it and buttoning her blouse. She focused on each task as not to let her mind wander onto the topic of her mother's death, she thought she knew all there was to know about her death. She had been mugged and shot, it was bad luck that was what Phil had said to her. But if he was there why would he lie to her?

The harder she tried not to think about it, more questions popped up in her mind. If he had lied about her mother and her father's deaths, what else had he lied about?

Restless she tossed and turned unable to get to sleep, until the early hours of the next morning and even then she was plagued with dreams of her parents. Consequently, she only got a few hours of agitated sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>February 3rd 1928 – 7:25am<strong>

Waking up slowly, Bella became aware that she was not in her room, her cheek was resting on something warm and muscular, opening her eyes wider she realised it was Jacob's chest. He was still asleep and she had to go, but she didn't want to leave while he was asleep.

His arm was pinning her down and moving it away, so she could sit up she felt a throbbing between her thighs. She smiled and reached for her dress that had been dropped on the floor, when she had freshened up she came back to see that he was now awake.

"There you are. For a moment, I thought you had left without saying goodbye" walking towards him she put her hands on his shoulders, before dipping her head down for a soft kiss on the lips.

"I couldn't just leave, I should go through. Phil needs to think nothing is out of the ordinary, I just can't wait for us to leave"

"neither can I, give me a few days and I will get some money together, somehow. I'll make it work"

"I have some money, plus expensive clothes and jewellery that I hardly wear. I could sell it and we could be gone by this time tomorrow" his hands on her waist as she looked down at him, he simply shook his head.

"I can't ask you to do that. I'll sort it out, I don't need that much I can get another job. All we really need is enough for travel and a few weeks living" stroking his cheek she gazed at him fondly.

"It's no trouble, it's nothing that I would miss anyway"

"No, don't worry about it, okay. Everything will be fine" he shook his head, admant as he refused to be beaten down.

"How do you know that?" she whispered her voice sounding terribly scared and somewhat childlike, her eyes dropping from his as she spoke.

"Hey, hey, hey" hooking his thumb under her chin, he made her look at him. "What's happened Bella? You were really upset and I have a feeling, it's not just about Phil possibly finding us out, tell me"

"It's nothing"

"You're a rotten liar Isabella Marie Swan...tell me the truth" pulling away and looking for her jacket and shoes she skirted round the topic, as Jacob himself got dressed.

"Don't worry, I haven't got time"

"Fine, but you will tell me" he raised his eyebrows and she just nodded at his persistence.

* * *

><p><strong>10:19am<strong>

Knocking on the door of the study then opening it, Bella saw him standing at his desk looking down at the framed picture on his desk, when she walked in he looked up, looking startled.

"Bella! Good morning, did you sleep well?" she nodded and made her way towards the window, looking out onto the gardens a light breeze making the leaves sway in response.

"Phil?" she didn't look at him as she spoke, she looked out of the window so she wouldn't lose her nerve.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What happened to my father?" he was silent and that betrayed what he knew, turning to glance at him she now saw how agitated he was at this question. He clasped then unclasped his hands, not knowing what to do with them, he kept fidgeting and could not stand still. She didn't need to know him, to know he was hiding something from her.

"I don't know, he left remember? I have no idea where he went" she stayed where she was, but she felt her anger rising as he lied to her face.

"But it doesn't seem right. Why would he leave, without a word or why would he not try and contact me in all of these years?"

"I honestly don't understand it myself, but you remember how your parents were they argued all the time, he probably has a family of his own now" he couldn't hold her gaze and dropped his eyes from her back to the picture on the desk, silently seething as he acted innocent her hand clenched into fists.

"Did you see him before he left?" this question was unexpected and Phil, stuttered as he tried to explain, or lie some more.

"Yes, he did. H-he was very troubled, I think he had been drinking...s-so he may not have been in his right mind"

"Tell me what happened, _please_"

"He was _distressed_ over the death of your mother and he...he blamed me"

"Why?"

"Because he was..._well_, he was clearly deluded, it's probably a good thing he left...you are better off without him, you _both_ are" they fell into silence for a moment until Bella took a few steps towards Phil, breaking the silence.

"What about my mother?"

"What about her? You know as much as I do, Bella" she kept going, pushing him as he sat down and hung his head.

"You said my father blamed you. Could you have done something to save her? Would you have tried to?" he looked up instantly.

"Of course I would have. I loved her, I would have done _anything_ for her"

"Okay" at that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Phil called out, standing and walking round the desk, so that he was a little further away from Bella. One of his men poked his head round the door, he was a nondescript, tall thin man with mousy brown hair.

"James is here to see you and Edward is here to see Bella"

"Very well" turning to Bella as the man closed the door, he crossed his arms over his chest slipping into businessman mode, no longer thinking about the past. "Anything else, Bella?"

"No, thank you" turning and walking away, she found Edward outside walking up to her. Wordlessly she jerked her chin in the direction of her room, he followed without any hesitation or complaints.

Shutting the door behind her she, motioned for him to take a seat on the armchair by her dressing table, he shook his head choosing to remain standing near the door.

"Thank you for coming Edward"

"It's no problem, but what exactly is it that you need me for?" she went over to her chest of drawers and took out a small satchel, holding it in her hands she walked over to him.

"I know I ask a lot, but I need one last favour from you"

"Which is what?"

"I need you to sell this for me" placing the bag in his hands, he raised an eyebrow as he opened the bag and looked inside. He pulled out a few necklaces and earrings that were probably worth quite a bit.

"Bella you are my friend and I care about you, so why do you need the money are you in trouble?" his brows knitted together he looked deeply concerned, ready to help her with anything that she needed.

"No...I have something to tell you" he looked at her suspiciously, but let her continue. "I am leaving"

"Why?"

"I can't stay here anymore, Edward. I want more than this" he shook his head, frowning as he stared at her in disbelief.

"But you have everything you want, right here. Anything you could think of, Phil would give to you...what else is there?"

"So much more...like...love. Phil loved like a daughter. But I'm not. And I'm in love" he started pacing round by her door, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so.

"So why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay here?"

"Because, he would never approve, he would never let us be together, _please_ understand" he continued pacing, sighing and dropping his hand.

"But I don't understand, why wouldn't he like it?"

"Because it's Jacob!" he froze looking back at her, confusion in his eyes. "you know what Phil is like, he thinks Jacob and anyone like him is...not good enough. He would hardly welcome him with open arms, so you can't tell him, _please_"

"But you'll be leaving, what do you know about this guy?"

"Enough"

"You are willing to leave everything behind for this guy that you _barely_ know, what if it all falls apart and what _then_?" she remained calm whilst he got himself riled up.

"If I fall over, I have Phil and all of his men to pick me up and dust me off. If I so much as say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing I have him, right behind me fixing it for me. I can't do anything without, someone telling me what to do or how to behave. I can't live like that anymore"

"Bella..."

"I want to make my own mistakes and if this doesn't work then I have no one to blame, if my heart breaks I have to pick up the pieces, _not_ someone else"

"Bella..."

"I want to make those mistakes, because everyone does and everyone has to deal with it their own way, so why can't I?"

"Bella..."

"I am leaving, whether you help me or not, the only difference is that I have a better chance at something with this, _if_ you help me" now he was silent as she finished.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me, please?" he sighed heavily his shoulders dropping, slowly turning his head to look at Bella he then looked down at the bag in his hands.

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes"

"Could you ever have loved me that way?" their eyes met and she didn't know what to say, she never realised how he felt.

"Maybe if I never met Jacob" he took a step closer to her, dropping the bag onto the bed and placing his hand on the nape of her neck. She flinched at his cold touch but remained still, they stood very close neither of them moving any closer but neither of them moving away either.

She bit her lip as she thought of Jacob and she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away gently and shaking her head.

"I'll see what I can do" he said as he pulled away, after kissing her forehead.

"Thank you" she smiled at him but he did not return it, it picked up the bag and swung it over his shoulder turning and walking to the door. He stopped at the door, his hand on the door frame as he gave a considerably mournful glance.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No doubts what so ever. Once you have the money, give it to Jacob and _don't_ tell him how you got it" he frowned at her again but then he just nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>February 5th 1928 - 8:26am<strong>

_Tonight 9pm, my place _read the note that had been passed onto Bella by Edward that morning. He looked angry and she felt like he was regretting having helped her, so she tried to smile at him gratefully, but he just made an excuse and left as soon as he could.

Sitting in her room she had packed a small bag, it hadn't taken long she knew she wouldn't really need any of the fancy clothes and things, that Phil had gotten her. Phil was out and so it would be easy to slip out of the back door, without any awkward questions being asked.

Slipping the note into the front pocket of her bag, she went to the back door as silently as possible in order not to disturb any of maids or Phil's men. She got outside without any trouble, the house was silent and no one stirred as she made her way off the property.

Soon she was outside his apartment, as she got out of the cab she saw the curtains round Jacob's living room window twitch. Smiling she paid the driver and walked to the main building door, finding it open already, going up the stairs to his apartment she felt joyous as if she could float away. This was actually happening she was leaving with Jacob.

"Jake open the door!" she called out buoyantly as she knocked on the door, he answered the door a few seconds later. By now most of his bruises had faded along with his bruised rib which was still a bit tender at times.

"Hi Bella" he then dropped his voice, lowering his head to look right into her eyes. "You shouldn't be here, you need to leave" the smile was effectively wiped from her face, searching his expression for any humour she found none, he looked deadly serious.

"What?"

"Leave Bella...please" the last part was whispered, his voice turned pleading as he silently begged her to just listen to him.

"Not until you explain why" Jacob winced, but not because of anything Bella said, although she did not know it hiding just out of sight was James, who held a gun to Jacob's back. Phil stood by the window and he could see Bella and so could she, if she took a step forward. Two more of his men stood nearby, one next to James and the other by Phil.

"You need to leave" he tried to shut the door but she put her hand on the door stopping him, she took a step forward and peered into his apartment, shocked when she spotted Phil. He casually leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her.

"Phil? What are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, let her in Jacob, I can see we all need to talk" he stepped away from the door, Phil shook his head at James and he lowered his gun, putting it away before Bella spotted it.

"Bella, when were you going to say goodbye or were you just going to slink off into the night with this scumbag?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Phil" she replied coldly, entering the apartment and noticing the other two men in Jacob's small flat.

"I've looked after you for nearly six years, I think it is my business" he walked forwards till he was right in front of her.

"You're not my father, you have no right interfering in my life" she spat out, her anger towards him that had been building rising to the surface.

"I may not be, but he left and I am only getting involved because _you_ plan to ruin _your_ life" he turned away looking down.

"Well then it's my life to ruin, isn't it? Plus...he didn't just leave me...did he?" everyone was silent, his head whipped round to grimace at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well, you...you murdered my father. He never left, you just let me believe that" she shook her head, giving him an appalled look. "How _could you_ lie to me, all this time?"

"Bella I only wanted to protect yo-"

"From what? My own father? If you cared so much about me, why would you kill him?" her voice raised almost hysterically, her eyes filling up with tears. "I have turned a blind eye to your dodgy dealings, with people who I do not think are safe, because I genuinely thought you were a good guy" her words cut him and she found some pleasure in hurting him. "But you're not, you are no better than the thugs that murdered my mother. How can you judge anyone else?" without any warning, his hand shot out hitting her right cheek. Her hand flew to her cheek as she took a step back, looking at him shocked but also with a new sense of understanding.

"That's not what happened is it?"

"Bella, stop it" hissed Jacob as he reached out to her, but James grabbed his arm, harshly twisting it behind his back. He gritted his teeth in an effort not to show how much it hurt, or to make him think he was weak.

"You were there when she died weren't you?" her voice lowered, the shock and dread written all over her face. Phil was quiet for a few moments, which only made her think the worst.

"Phil, just tell me the truth!" her voice broke at the end in frustration.

"I was there, that night" no one dared to say another word, the tension thick as everyone waited for him to continue, dared him to speak again. Looking at the two thugs he had brought with him, he told them to go outside. "You as well James" he glared at Jacob but said nothing, he simply left closing the door after him.

"She was leaving me, she walked out onto the street and _he_ was waiting for her there" everyone knew who the 'he' was, she had been planning to get back with Charlie before her demise.

"But how did she die and why?" murmured Bella, almost regretting having asked him.

"I got angry, very angry so I got out my gun I aimed it at him...but she, she leaped in front of him and took the bullet, in her chest" he placed his hand over the left side of his chest, indicating where the bullet hit her. "There was so much blood, I couldn't do anything"

"You did enough" venom dripped off of every word she spoke and Jacob inched towards her, his eyes flickering to the coffee table where his packed bag was resting. It was nearer to him than Phil, he could grab it and make a break for it with Bella. In the bag there was all of the money he had scrounged up, along with a few clothes, it was the money that was important.

"I ruined her life and I will not let you ruin yours. So come back home and we can forget about this" he genuinely looked saddened, but her resolve did not waver. Jacob slowly inched towards the bag on the table, whilst Phil and Bella were not paying any attention to them.

"Stop it, just stop! You can't control my life any more, I'm not a child"

"Well you're sure as hell acting like one!" Jacob grabbed the bag and still none of them even looked at him, as they were too involved in their argument to even notice. Scanning the room he knew he couldn't go out the front door, not with James and two other guys outside, they set one foot outside and they would drag him back.

Then he looked at the other window by the kitchen area, it was a fire escape route and the window was partly open, as it never closed fully.

"Bella!" she turned and saw the bag in his hand and his gaze, without a second thought he took her hand and they got to the window, she climbed out first and Jacob was half out by the time Phil called out for James. Jacob smiled at James as he hopped out the window and they climbed down the fire escape as quick as they could, to the dingy alleyway behind the building.

Taking her hand again they ran out onto the main road, looking round Jacob took a step forward and hailed a passing cab. Getting into the back quickly, he whipped out a few bills, showing them to the driver but not handing them over.

"Fifty bucks if you get us to the train station in less than twenty minutes, no questions" he shrugged and started the engine again, soon they were speeding along the road. Squeezing Jacob's hand she smiled at him in relief, they were almost there.

"Nearly there" he nodded placing his other hand on top of hers as well, turning to look out of the windows adrenalin still running through his body which was still on high alert. He wouldn't feel safe until they were on that train and out of this town. "So you never told me, where are we going?"

"Washington, a small town called Forks. You're going to meet my family"

"I'd love to meet them, but what if they don't like me?" she bit her bottom lip and he lightly placed his thumb over her lip freeing it, before smiling at her dotingly.

"They will love you, just like I do"

The cab came to stop, but they were not quite at the station yet, looking up they saw James pointing a gun at the cab driver, so that he would stop.

"Maybe you should get out now" he said in a raspy, smoke roughened voice. Jacob handed him the money, as he saw Phil getting out of a sleek black car and calmly walking over to where James stood, in front of the taxi.

Her grip on Jacob's hand got tighter as they got out of the cab, two of the guys went over to them and each of them dragged the two apart. Edward walked up to Phil, looking uneasyas Bella looked in his direction, then back to Jacob.

"Jacob!" she cried out as she tried to hit the man holding her, but he easily over powered her. Jacob, too kicked at his assailant, to no avail the man yanked his arms behind his back forcing him to his knees.

"This will not end well...for you" said Phil as he moved his jacket to show him the gun tucked away, before he slowly and quite deliberately aimed it at him. Bella screamed again, but there was no one else around to hear her, Phil looked to her his face blank.

"Phil please, please _don't_!"

"If you won't listen what other choice do I have? I will not lose you like I did Renee" not once did he look away from Jacob, his gaze was unflinching only glancing away to check that the pistol was loaded and flicked the barrel back in place.

Bella struggled harder now, tears streaming down her face as he aimed the gun at Jacob again, with Bella unable to anything but helplessly watch.

"Maybe you should do the honours, Edward. After all they would have gotten away if you hadn't told me" Bella eyes widened and she let out a strangled sound, Edward looked down at the ground, hesitant to be a part of this.

He shook his head, Phil shook his head like he was disappointed in him holding out the pistol to him, Edward's hand twitched, but he just shook his head.

"Take the damn gun, Edward!" he raised his voice and Edward flinched, and slowly reached out for the gun. "Think about it this way, you've already stabbed him in the back" Edward just pressed his lips together, into a thin line as he raised the gun with a shaky hand.

"I'm sorry Bella" she looked away from him in disgust and to Jacob.

"What are you waiting for? Do it already!" Edward's grimace turned into a frown, taking a deep gulp of air before placing his finger on the trigger. Then when everyone expected him to either bottle or shot Jacob, he spun round pointing the revolver at Phil.

"You would really shot me? It won't help you in Bella's eyes, if that's what you're hoping for"

"I know all about what you've done, it the least you deserve, so why shouldn't I?" Phil merely laughed, unfazed by Edward's actions.

"You don't have the guts to do it" he stood a bold step forward, so the barrel of the gun was barely an inch away from him. Closing his eyes he pulled the trigger, then at that moment all that happened was a click, Phil smiled smugly as Edward and everyone else realised that the gun was not loaded. "James?"

He stepped forward and silently pulled Edward away, he didn't struggle much and Phil muttered under his breath, something that sounded like 'too predictable'. Going up to Bella and the thug that held her back, he held out a hand for his gun. Then he stood in front of Jacob again, pointing the pistol right at his chest, so that if he shot him it would go right through his heart.

"Phil, don't do this, please don't!" she pleaded but it did nothing to break Phil's concentration.

"Stand up" Jacob did as he was told, as Phil put his finger on the trigger, he turned his head to look right at Bella. She was shaking all over, shaking her head as Jacob took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Phil pulled the trigger.

"NO!" sobbed Bella, as he fell to the ground the front of his shirt slowly turning red. "Let go of me, let me go!" she screamed hysterically, Phil nodded and she was released. She ran towards him, cradling his head in her lap.

"Jacob, open your eyes. Open your eyes!" slowly they opened to look up at her, as she sighed tears falling from her cheeks as she put her hand over his chest, in an effort to stop the bleeding. "It's going to be okay, alright Jacob? You'll be fine, we just, we just need to stop the bleeding, you'll be fine, I know it"

The blood did not stop flowing and soon her hands were red with his blood, her tears fell more swiftly as she held onto him, as if she were the one dying.

"No, I won't Bella" he placed a hand over hers and with the other hand he cupped her cheek. "You know that"

"No, no, no. You can't leave me, I love you" he winced and tried to smile but it was more of a grimace, his eyes were about to close again but he forced himself to cling on, for just a bit longer.

"Bella, I-I don't think I'll m-make it"

"You promised me that we would be together, you promised we could get away from here"

"I'm sorry" his skin was growing cold, as more of his blood left his body.

"Don't be sorry...just stay with me. Because I don't know what to do without you, I-I need you" he wiped her tears away before his grip slackened.

"I love you" were his last words before his eyes closed.

"Jacob? Jacob!" the life had been drained from him, as he lay there limp in her arms. "no, no no" she moaned although, she kept repeating it, so it sounded more like "nononono..." anguished sounds came from her as she sobbed harder over his body.

Phil tried to approach her, he put a hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her away but she lashed out, he side stepped the swing just before it could hit it in the stomach. "Don't touch me, I never want anything to do with you!"

"Bella!"

"No just stay away from me! Leave me alone!" looking back down at Jacob, she remembered the bag next to him and what was inside, there was no way she could stay here anymore. Not that she would want to anyway, she would not let Phil dictate how she would live her life.

* * *

><p><strong>February 5th 1935 – 7:25pm<strong>

Walking into the room that had once belonged to Jacob, years ago Bella walked inside noting how much it had changed in the seven years she had lived there with Billie. He had taken her in with open arms, when she arrived there years before. She had not known at the time that Jacob had written to his father and sister's nearly every other day, so though she did not know them they knew her very well.

They were as shocked as her to find out what had happened to their brother and son, but none of them blamed her. They saw how distraught she was and they took her in, no questions asked what so ever, until she was ready to talk about it.

Since she woke up that morning, she knew what day it was, how could she ever forget? Sitting down on the small bed, now that she had a moment to herself she let a single tear roll down her cheek as she allowed her to remember Jacob Black.

His wide smile, his laugh, the way he looked at her, when he thought she wasn't watching, the way he said her name...everything. She remembered everything about him like, it had been days not years since she last saw him, when she closed her eyes at night she saw him then as well.

He would take her hand and just hold her. That was all. A lot of the time they talked as well, that was all he was just there, like he never left, she craved those moments. But she had a life, she couldn't spent all her time with him, even when she had bad days. Days that made her want to curl into a ball and sink into the illusion that he was still there, with her, or on worse days when all she wanted was to join him.

She saw the photo that was on the bedside table, it had been taken shortly before he left for New York and it was the closest thing, she had of the boy she met seven years ago, the same carefree smile and casual stance. Another tear rolled down her cheek, until she heard tiny footsteps approaching, she wiped away the tears swiftly and hopped up.

"Mama, Aunty Rachel says dinner is ready"

"Okay sweetie, I'll be there in a minute" her son, was so like his father it was uncanny.

He had the same messy black hair and the warm brown eyes, his hair had a bit of curl to it like Bella's but other than that he looked like Jacob, right down to the cheeky grin and the way he stood so carefree and unburdened.

"Aunty Rachel, mommy's coming!" he yelled out and almost ran out, when Bella put a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Charles William Black, we do not shout or run indoors. So try that again mister" he gave her an apologetic grin and kissed her cheek, earning a smile from Bella.

"Sorry" he then walked away, before calling out to his aunt at a more acceptable level. Smiling as her son walked away, she looked back to the picture when she got to the door.

"I miss you, every day. I wish you could have met your son, he is so much like you...I love you" closing her eyes she saw him there.

"I love you both" he said, a smile on his face as he looked at her lovingly.

That was enough. It was enough for her, just to know he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you everyone, your welcome for the extra-long chapter, I felt as the last chapter it needed to be a bit longer.**

**I would love to hear what you think, was it crap and could have used tweaking or did I capture the emotion right? Love to know what was good and/or bad about it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
